


Run!

by Nobodys_Handmaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/pseuds/Nobodys_Handmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is being chased by zombies. Ludwig wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

_Holy shit! They were getting closer!_

 

Feliciano redoubled his efforts to escape the horde of zombies chasing after him. His breathing was ragged and his legs ached.

 

 _‘I DON’T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIIIIIIEEEEE!!’_ he screamed in his head, saving his breath to propel him just a few more metres. What had made him think it was a good idea to start a supply mission after sunset?!

 

No. He had to stop. _He couldn’t breathe._

He stood, hunched over, hands on his knees and panting hard, out in the open. If a zombie tried to sneak up on him, he could see it coming.

 

His earpieces crackled with a new radio report. If he didn’t get the supplies back soon -

 

A hand came down on his shoulder.

 

The small, terrified Italian screamed, whirled around, and struck out at whatever it was, ripping his earphones out in the process.

 

Oh.

 

Not a zombie.

 

Just a very tall blond man. With a faint red mark on his cheek where Feliciano had somehow managed to hit him.

 

Already stammering out apologies, he pulled out his phone and paused the app. His “Base’s” supply mission could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It takes thirty seconds to leave a review, and getting even one really makes my day. So please, even if it's just one word.


End file.
